las vegas tiger fun
by ww2killer
Summary: The team gets a weeklong vacation and peter takes Ava to the funniest place and what happens when they forget about everything and what surprises come please R
1. Chapter 1 the best place

Las Vegas tiger fun

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction hope you like this Ava and peter love tale where a vacation goes good to bad but gets better please R&R

It's a beautiful in New York City and we will see what our heroes are doing for right now they are at peters aunt mays house relaxing peter is working on his suit ava is reading her romance novel Sam is helping aunt may cook Luke is watching the game on TV and Danny is mediating till they get a call from fury

Nick fury ''attention team I need all of you at the heli carrier''

Team ''were on it fury''

A few minutes later the team have put on their suits and are in the heli carrier

Peter ''so what is that you need fury''

Fury ''well since we haven't had any problems in a week I have thought that I will give you a 1 week vacation to where every you want to go''

Team ''WE GET A WEEK OFF''

Fury ''yes now get ready and we will sent you to where ever you want to go''

Soon the team get tougher to desight where they were going to be going

Sam ''so I'll be in Miami Florida to be out in the sun and babes what about you guys''

Luke ''I'll be at New Orleans to see the big games''

Danny ''I will be going to California to see some of the greatest kung Fu fighters''

Sam ''so where are heading parker''

Peter ''well bucket head I'll be going to the best place Las Vegas''

Sam ''NO WAY peter parker I just can't what to see if you lose all your cash''

Peter ''oh yah will see about that so what about you Ava''

Ava ''well I don't know where to go or I just stay here''

Peter ''oh come on Ava you being all alone in the house and not doing anything fun''

Ava ''sorry peter I am just not feeling the fun moment to go anywhere''

Peter ''you know Ava you are coming to Vegas with me and I will show you a good time what to you say''

Ava ''well…I guess I will be kind of fun alright spidy I'll come with you''

Soon after a few hours of traveling fury has dropped off peter and Ava and they have rented a hotel room

Peter ''so Ava tonight you will have the greatest time of your life''

Ava ''if you say so I try to have a good time''

While peter and Ava are in Las Vegas they look through town in the morning and they will start having fun tonight when Vegas shine bright with casinos and shows

After 9 hours later the sun is down and the moon is high up the Vegas lights go on and peter and Ava get ready to life Vegas style and they head out peter and ava have gotten ready peter is wearing a white shirt with Las Vegas on it and a sleeve less shirt and regular sweatpants ava is wearing a t top and jeans and they head out

Peter ''well Ava what do you think of Vegas Ava''

Ava ''it looks amazing''

Peter ''well how about a show say can you tell other tigers what to do''

Ava ''yah don't you remember when you helped me with kraven why''

Peter ''well I had an idea for some fun''

Soon Ava and peter go to see a show with two magicians and they have two white tigers that do tricks they see the show and peter's plan comes

Peter ''so your tigers are trained for only you guys''

Magician 1 ''yes''

Peter ''well my girlfriend is the best with big jungle cats''

Magician 2 ''oh yah prove it come down if your girl can tell our most dangerous tiger to do a jump through a hoop on fire we will give you our 100,000 dollar prize''

Peter ''you're on''

Peter know about the contest before they left and they when down and ava had her amulet in her inner belt and the magicians bring out the tiger and lit the hoop and give ava the whip and she just throw it away and put her hand on the tigers nose and controlled it and it when through the hoop soon ava and peter won the money and ava was feeling joyed by it

Peter ''well Ava why don't we use some of this money''

Ava ''well if you say so lets''

For right now let's skip the night and see what will happen the next day of what peter and Ava have done and I hope you liked this and the next chapter coming soon this is ww2killer R&R


	2. Chapter 2 the next day

Las Vegas tiger fun

This is ww2killer with chapter 2 I hoped you liked this is of what going to happen to Ava and peter after their first night in Las Vegas hope they will still keep their relationship please R&R

Its morning and we go to peter and ava's hotel and we see the living room a bit of a mess the walls having claw marks some money on the floor a few empty bottles of beer and in the hall way a line of clothing from shirts pants underwear and a bra and in bed is peter and ava and asleep

Ava's head is on peters chest and her hair all messy and peter is slowly starting to wake up and starts feeling a headache and starts to feel something is on his and as he moves it wakes up ava and they stare at each other and it takes a second to realizes of what is wrong

Peter ''Ava''

Ava ''peter''

Peter and Ava ''ahhhhhhhh''

Peter and Ava both get out of bet and they both relies that they are naked so Ava covers herself with the bed's sheets and peter grip's his underwear

Ava ''PETER WHAT HAPPEN''

Peter ''Ava I don't know everything of what happen''

Ava ''well I'm going to put on my clothes and you should too''

While peter and ava were standing naked they were both amazed of how their bodies are ava was looking at peters kind of muscular body and peter liked seeing ava's body like her double D breast and ava it like peter's private part

As peter is putting on his regular clothes he hears Ava scream and heads out and find's her holding a photo frame

Peter ''Ava what's wrong''

Ava ''…peter…we…we…are married''

Peter ''WHAT I can't be what's the picture''

Ava ''it shows us kissing and on a roofless limo''

Peter ''well at least we haven't done anything else''

But as peter looks down he notices something on his hand and it's a ring and Ava has the same thing

Ava ''peter we are married and I'm just wondering what we did on the bed''

Peter ''well at least none of the others know about what happened to use''

But as peter said that they hear a knock at the door and peter opens it and it's the rest of his team and peter quickly closes the door

Ava ''so who was that''

Peter ''…it's...our…team''

Ava ''WHAT what are they doing here''

Peter ''I don't know I let them in''

Peter ''hey guy I have one question WHY ARE YOU HERE''

Sam ''well you called all of us down and well here we are what up with you''

Peter ''nothing just come in''

Sam ''so how's Vegas''

Peter and Ava ''it's fine why''

Luke ''well we wanted to congratulate the newly married couple''

Peter and Ava ''WHAT HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THAT''

Sam ''well you do called us on your communicators and you guys sounded really drunk and we wanted to see if you guys don't do anything dumb''

Ava ''does fury know''

Fury ''well I was shocked at first but at least you two got really close''

Peter ''well I hope we have done anything dumb while drunk''

Sam ''well there is video that says the tiger and the spider''

Peter ''give me that we will not play this video except me and Ava can see it so you guys can leave and enjoy our vacation''

Soon the others leave and peter and Ava both sit on the couch and them both stair at the video tape

Peter ''well Ava what do you think is on this tape''

Ava ''well we should see what we did last night''

Peter puts the tape in and plays it and it shows peter and ava really drunk and peter puts up the camera and ava walks up to peter and they both make out and their tongues licking each other and then them both taking off their clothes off and then having sex

This is chapter 2 next chapter will be about what peter and Ava have done while out on Vegas and more surprises are coming for peter and Ava and on what other stuff they have done this is ww2killer


	3. Chapter 3 the night

Las Vegas tiger fun

This is ww2killer with a new chapter and sorry I have updated in a while but I hope you enjoy

Ok last time we say peter and Ava they are going to watch what is on the tape they found and this chapter will be on what they did

Peter and Ava have just left the show (from Ch. 1) and they desight to use the money for some fun

Peter ''so Ava what to do the best thing here in Vegas''

Ava ''I don't know peter''

Peter ''aw come on Ava I want to show you a good time and I will keep some money for our self''

Ava ''well ok''

Peter and Ava some go to spend some of their money they go to some shows buffets and a few places to gamble and a few times peter was lucky to win and they soon go to eat and they talk

Peter ''so Ava how are you feeling after all that fun''

Ava ''it was fun it was really fun I haven't felt this way for some time it's awesome''

Peter ''well if you want more fun I know a place where they is an all-night dance what do you say''

Ava ''let's go''

Peter and Ava soon find the place and go in and see teens and colorful lights and loud music and they enjoy the time peter and Ava both dance

Ava ''you know peter I was the best dancer back then and I want to really dance''

Peter ''ok''

Peter and Ava move everyone from the center and dance with them both using their powers of acrobatics to dance real well and the crowd was cheering soon after peter and ava kept parting and what they didn't know was the drinks the party that what punch with alcohol and peter and ava drank a lot of punch

Soon they leave drunk

Peter ''so Ava how was that for fun''

Ava ''you know peter in Vegas people can get married''

Peter ''then let's go''

Soon Ava and peter leave from a small church still drunk

Peter ''know what do you want to do my wife''

Ava ''I still want some fun and you are the one''

Peter and Ava arrive at their apartment and enter their bedroom

Ava and peter start kissing and Ava tears off peter's shirt and takes off hers and Ava sticks her hand down peter's pants and underwear and grabs his dick

Peter ''well Ava I think I'm going to like this and so are you''

Ava ''I bet you will''

Peter and Ava kiss as peter talks off his pants and Ava lays on the bed and peter hovers over Ava looking at each other

Peter ''you know Ava I always loved you and I always wanted to do this''

Ava ''and I always loved you too peter now fuck me''

Peter ''what lets saver this moment''

Soon peter sets up a camera and Ava is sucking on peter's dick

Peter ''ah…Ava that feels so good''

Ava ''just wait till the real fun''

10 minutes later

Peter ''aw…Ava I'm…about too''

Ava ''oh peter give it to me give me all of it''

Peter ''ahhh''

Peter starts to squirts out his hot load on to Ava's face and breast

Ava ''oh yah parker it's delicious''

Ava tells peter while licking some of peter's load off her hand and mouth

Peter ''you know I'm still feeling hard how about some fun''

Ava ''now you're talking you ready to lose your virginity with me''

Peter ''I have been waiting for you''

Ava ''well then come here and get me''

Ava tells peter as she lays on the bed peter gets on top of Ava and she grabs peter's dick and points it to her vagina and peter slowly starts to enter

Ava ''shhh''

Peter ''what's wrong Ava can't handle my manhood''

Ava ''keep going''

Peter finally puts his dick in and Ava yells out a small scream

Ava ''oh…peter…it's…so…big''

Peter ''oh…Ava…you're…so…tight''

Peter ''you ready''

Ava ''just FUCK ME now''

Peter ''you got it''

Peter starts to pull back and thrush forward and keeps going over and over

Ava ''ah…peter…oh…yah…go…faster''

Peter starts to speed up

Peter grabs on to the rim of the bed frame and peters sweat starts to drip on to Ava and she grabs on to peter and he does the same

30 minutes later

Ava ''oh…peter…I'm…I'm…going…too…cum''

Peter ''aw…me…too''

Ava then wraps on her legs and arms on to peter

Peter/ava ''I'M CUUUUMMMMING''

Peter and Ava both climax and peter puts his self out of Ava and looks to see and she is asleep

Peter ''looks like I really made you happy''

Peter then pulls the cover over her and kisses her on her cheek and he gets dressed and peter then goes to sleep

End of flash back

Peter and Ava finish watching the video and they are shocked on what they did

Peter ''look Ava I know you must be angry with me since I did desight to come to Vegas and know…''

Peter was cut off from Ava kissing him

Ava ''don't worry peter I really did love you so I'm a bit ok and I love you''

Peter ''well I love you too''

Peter and Ava kiss

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this and if you have any ideas just PM me and R&R


End file.
